Hurt
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: Just another One-Shot. What happens when Doon get hurt at work? Lina starts to have a new feeling about him. Rated K because of lots of blood and kissing.


**Hi! Happy Easter! I'm exicted! Well I've read City of Ember and seen the movie but I can hardly remember the names of the characters so I made most of them up. Here you go! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Lina's P.O.V.**

That was my last message of the day. I ran across Plummer Street to the Pipeworks for I could meet up with Doon. I ran straight to one of Doon's friends who was about to get off work.

"Hi! Is Doon off work yet?" I asked.

"Doon? He is at the doctors." he said. His tone is what worried me.

"Why?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"He fell into one of the rivers. He cut his stomach up agaisnt the rocks. But don't worry, he isn't dead. I got him out. He was bleeding like crazy and he was nearly unconsious though." he said.

I noticed some blood on his hands. It must have been Doon's.

"T-Thanks." I said. My heart pounded so loud that it hurt my ears. I ignored it. I ran faster than my feet could take me. I pushed open the doors to the doctors. I ran up to a girl who worked here.

"Hi. Can I please see Doon Harrow?" I asked.

"I'm sorry miss. Nobody is aloud to see him unless you are a family member or his girlfriend." she told me. I couldn't believe I was about to say this but. . .

"I'm his girlfriend." I said. The girl looked a little surprised but brought me over to see Doon. I let out a small gasp. Doon was lying in a white bed. He didn't have a shirt on. He was asleep. The cuts on his stomach made me want to look away but I just couldn't. He looked so hurt.

"Doon? You have a visitor." The girl said. I heard a small groan from Doon. His eyes opened.

"Oh. Hi Lina." he said. His voice sounded hoarse. The girl left. I sat in a chair next to a bed.

"Doon. What happened?" I asked.

"I tripped while getting ready to leave and I fell into the river.I nearly passed out. Kyle got me out though." he said. He sounded like every word hurt to say. I felt so bad. He gave a gentil smile as if he could read my thoughts.

"Don't feel bad Lina." he said.

"How did you know I felt bad?" I asked.

"Because I've known you forever." he said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Then the lights flickered out. I counted. It lasted 10 minutes. Longest yet. I didn't worry about Poppy. She was with Mrs. Murdo. Right now I was worried about Doon. I would say a few weeks ago, I've felt different around Doon. I felt like I want him to be more than a friend. I've already had one person die during a blackout. I didn't need two.

I was relieved to see him smiling at me. Even thought it was a weak smile, I was still happy. "How did they let you in? They told me that only dad could co-me in." he said starting to cough. In shock I realised he coughed up blood. After I found my voice I answered.

"Well. . . They said only your family or girlfriend could see you and I was worried about you so I said I was your girlfriend." I said. A small piece of hair excapted my braid. I tucked it behind my ear. There was a short silence. Doon traced his finger along his scars.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position. If I was him, I would have cried trying to move. But I'm not Doon. Doon is the bravest guy I know. He was trying to make me feel better. As if I was the one who was hurt. I tried putting up a brave front but I knew Doon could see right through it.

We talked a little more. The girl came in again with some gauze. "Oh good. Your sitting up. I'm just gonna rap this around your stomach and then your can be on your way. Lina dear? Can you hold Doon up for I can rap this around him?" she asked. I nodded.

I sat on the bed. Doon pushed himself up a little more but he was shaking. He nearly fell back into his bed but I put my back behind his back and on his shoulder. The girl, I figured out her name was Karey, wrapped the gauze around his quickly.

I helped Doon get up. I walked him home. As we were walking up Greenhouse Street, we talked. Doon stopped at his door. He turned to face me.

"Lina?" he asked.

"Yeah Doon?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks." he said.

"For what? Helping you was the least I could do. What are friends for?" I said. He smiled gently at the word friends. Before my brain could figure out what happened next, Doon leaned down and kissed me.

"I love it when you smile." I said. He laughed and kissed me again.

* * *

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
